Leaves and Wind
by dandelionivy
Summary: Aku rindu musim ini.. dan aku juga rindu padamu. / Sequel Wisteria Love. / Mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1 Bridesmaid

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Happy reading~! :)

* * *

 **Leaves and Wind**

 **Chapter 1**. Bridesmaid

Netra biru abu itu mengarahkan pandangan bergantian antara monitor dan jari-jari kurusnya yang bergerak-gerak lincah di atas keyboard hitam tersebut. Ia memang harus menyelesaikan tugas laporan segera sebelum penerbangannya besok lusa ke Jepang.

Shiho menghela napas sejenak. 'Masih banyak yang harus dibuat laporan' pikirnya. Terima kasih pada profesor—baik hati—nya yang memang sedang rajin memberinya banyak _list_ percobaan.

Hari menjelang sore saat ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktivitas—membosankannya—. Disampirkannya jas lab putih di gantungan dekat pintu, bergegas ia menuruni tangga gedung universitas. Tak lupa pamit pada rekan laboratoriumnya yang masih setia berkutat dengan _research_ mereka.

Karena Shiho ingat ada janji dengan temannya untuk mengambil barang pesanan sore ini. Sekarang masih pukul 5 dan langit New York pun masih terlihat cerah, secerah suasana hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Terutama setelah memperoleh kabar bahagia dari sahabatnya. Sambil berjalan tenang di trotoar ia membuka ponselnya kembali. Mengetik pesan kepada seseorang dan membuka kembali website online bertema warna pink dihiasi bunga anggrek putih. Ya, undangan _wedding_ dari Ran yang baru minggu kemarin diterimanya, walaupun ia sudah mengetahui rencana itu lama sebelumnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 20 menit, sampailah ia di _Anne's taylor_. Tempat ia menjahitkan baju _bridesmaid_ —pink—nya sesuai tema _wedding_. Yah, pendamping pengantin juga harus cantik kan?

"Apa ukurannya sudah sesuai dengan fitting terakhir, Anne?" tanya Shiho dengan bahasa inggris amerika yang fasih pada Anne—temannya sekaligus _designer_ kenalannya yang berumur awal tiga puluhan itu—.

" _Of course_." Jawab Anne sambil tersenyum. "Kau mau mencobanya dulu, Shiho?"

Shiho mengangguk. "Ya." Bergegas ia membawa dress panjang tersebut ke _fitting room_.

"Aku menyukai desainnya, Anne." Ujar Shiho. "Anda memang tak perlu diragukan."tambahnya tersenyum.

Anne pun tertawa kecil, wanita amerika ini memang sangat ramah. "Kau bisa saja, Shiho. Ini karena kainnya memang bagus. Kau bawa dari Jepang kan?"

"Hn. _Bride_ nya langsung yang memilih material kain ini meskipun modelnya terserah yang memakai."

"Oh.. _by the way_ , Kapan giliranmu jadi bride?" Wajah Anne yang ramah itu sedikit menyeringai.

Pipi Shiho pun memanas dan bersemu merah muda. "A-ah.. kalau itu, lihat saja nanti, Anne." Jawabnya malu.

Yah.. pemuda itu. Pemuda tidak peka yang memang terakhir kali membuatnya tersentuh luar biasa. Detektif arogan yang bisa berubah sangat romantis padanya. Tapi sejak pengakuan hati oleh si Holme's Apprentice itu, belum pernah lagi pemuda itu mengajukan propose padanya—Lamaran atau sebagainya—. Mereka berdua sangat sibuk. Jarang bertemu pula. Yang terpenting komunikasi selama ini lancar saja. Juga, Shiho sudah tentu dan sangat percaya pada pemilik hatinya itu. Bahwa hati mereka akan selalu terpaut dan menyatu pada akhirnya.

Sambil menarik koper ukuran sedangnya, Shiho mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Dicarinya tempat duduk dekat pintu keberangkatan internasional di bandara International John F. Kennedy itu.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ucapnya setelah panggilan tersambung. "Penerbanganku pukul 10.00 pagi ini, Um yaa sebentar lagi. Kau bisa menjemputku nanti?" tambahnya sambil merogoh tas untuk mencari tiket pesawatnya. "Eh? Ada kasus rumit? _Wakatta_. _Daijobu_.. akan kuminta Hakase menjemputku nanti. _Sou_ , tak usah khawatir, Kudo. _Mata ne_."

Shiho menutup teleponnya sambil menghela napas ringan. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dan bersiap dalam perjalanannya menembus ribuan kilometer diatas awan. Sudah setahun lebih ia tinggal di Amerika. Mengambil beasiswa S2 tentunya. Kali ini semangatnya berada di level 100% untuk menemui keluarga, sahabat, dan tentunya pemilik hatinya itu. Kudo Shinichi.

Ah, Hatinya terasa ringan saat ini.

Keluar dari Narita International Airport, Shiho segera mencari Hakase dan Fusae yang berjanji menjemputnya. Pelukan bahagia itu tak terhindarkan antara tiga orang tersebut setelah bertemu. Hakase membantu memasukkan koper Shiho ke bagasi, sedangkan Fusae dan Shiho tak hentinya bertukar cerita dan tawa kecil. Banyak hal yang gatal untuk dibahas setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, pandangan mata Shiho dimanjakan dengan indahnya warna-warni musim gugur di bulan Oktober.

" _Kirei.._ " gumamnya yang duduk di jok belakang mobil VW kuning Hakase.

"Shiho, Bagaimana kuliahmu di New York?" tanya Hakase membuka pembicaraan.

Sejurus Shiho mengalihkan pandangan dari luar kaca mobil pada si penanya. " Baik-baik saja seperti biasanya, Hakase."

"Baguslah."

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan pada kami ya," sahut Fusae.

"Hn, Tentu Okaasan."

Sesampainya di rumah yang berbentuk seperti planetarium itu Shiho tersenyum kecil. Sambil memandangi rimbunnya sulur wisteria di depan rumahnya ia melangkah masuk ke rumah bersama kedua orangtuanya. Di musim gugur ini memang bukan waktunya tanaman perdu itu untuk berbunga.

Matahari pagi yang bersinar menelisik dibalik gorden tipis kamar ini. Beberapa menit Shiho mematut diri di depan cermin almarinya yang cukup lebar itu. Sambil menunggu jemputannya yang belum juga datang. Ia tak ingin terlambat di hari penting sahabatnya. Ya, hari ini hari pernikahan Ran. Shinichi sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pukul 9. Terlambat 7 menit, pikirnya. Awas saja nanti. Sepertinya detektif tampan itu harus menyiapkan mental untuk sambutan sarkasme Shiho saat pertemuan mereka nanti.

 _Nee_ , ia juga sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu detektif arogan itu. Ia memang rindu.

to be continued :)

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna-san~

Arigatou gozaimasu telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini :))

Wah, sudah lama ya sejak terakhir kali saya menyelesaikan WL, sejak itu saya jarang sekali buka website ini :'D

dan akhir2 ini kangen juga untuk posting sebuah fanfic. Jujur agak sulit untuk memulai membuat fanfic lagi, terlebih untuk mencari inspirasinya :'D

Demo, saya akan berusaha :) Yosh, sekian say HI nya, Jaa

See yaa in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2 Flower Bouquet

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Happy reading~! :)

* * *

 **Leaves and Wind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah sedan putih berhenti perlahan di depan rumah dengan pagar tertutupi sulur tanaman yang sangat familiar. Si pengemudi keluar dari kendaraannya sembari melirik sekilas tanaman yang banyak memiliki arti baginya tersebut. Lengkungan senyum tipis di wajahnya semakin menyempurnakan wajah tampan itu. Senyumannya mengembang kala manik biru langitnya bertemu dengan manik biru abu yang terakhir kali dilihatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Manik yang selalu dirindukannya.

Bisa dilihatnya netra gadis itu menggambarkan rasa senang, gembira, kangen, rindu dan lainnya. Sama seperti dirinya. Memang, semenjak hari itu—hari dimana gadis itu berjanji padanya untuk bersama menunggu wisteria mereka berbunga—gadis berambut pirang ini lebih sering menunjukkan emosi. Hanya padanya, tentu saja.

".. _Ohayou,_ " Sapa Shiho.

" _Ohayou_ ," jawab Shinichi berjalan mendekat pada gadis yang telah berdiri di depan pintu. " _Gomen ne_ , baru 17 menit kan?" tambahnya menyiapkan mental untuk mendengar omelan gadis itu yang mungkin segera menyapa pendengarannya. "Aah _Demo_ , gaun merah muda itu cocok sekali untukmu, Shiho."

" _Arigatou_ ," ujar Shiho singkat.

Shinichipun memasang wajah bertanya. Dan bersyukur dalam hati jika omelan Shiho tidak merusak pertemuan mereka.

Yah, rasa rindu dalam hati Shiho lebih memenangkan perasaan gadis itu daripada egonya. Rasa bahagia bertemu laki-laki didepannya ini sudah cukup. " _Nande_?"

"A, _Iia_." Cengir Shinichi. "Berangkat sekarang?"

Sudah banyak tamu yang memenuhi ruang pertemuan tersebut, yang memang adalah bagian dari salah satu hotel bintang lima di Beika. Dekorasi bunga anggrek serta mawar dominan merah muda di _mix_ dengan warna kuning cerah dan putih terebut berhasil membuat banyak orang terkagum, walau simpel dalam penataannya.

Shiho pun demikian. Wajahnya ikut berseri melihat Ran menautkan tangannya pada lengan Araide-san yang berjalan bersama menuju tengah ruangan. Ini memang pesta resepsi khusus keluarga dan teman dekat, karena pemberkatan sudah dilakukan di Gejera Beika sebelumnya. Para tamu duduk di meja bundar yang tertutup taplak warna pink. Lengkap dengan hidangan menggugah selera. Dan ada puluhan meja bundar disana. Bisa diperkirakan berapa jumlah tamu yang diundang mengingat ini pesta privat.

"Wah.. kirei ne," ucap Sonoko berwajah semangat seperti biasanya dan duduk disamping Makoto.

Shiho pun mengangguk mengiyakan diiringi senyuman.

"Kau juga tak kalah cantik, Nyonya Makoto." Timpal Makoto. Seketika pipi Sonoko blushing, hampir ia berteriak kegirangan sebelum Makoto berhasil menutup mulut Sonoko dengan satu jari.

Shiho dan Shinichi langsung sweatdrop melihatnya, termasuk Sera dan Hondou. Mereka berenam duduk melingkari meja yang sama. Tapi mereka maklum pada sepasang suami istri tersebut. Sonoko memang sudah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Makoto enam bulan yang lalu. Juga, mereka belum berniat memiliki buah hati karena masih ingin menjalani masa romantis bersama.

Shinichi tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Shiho. "Bagiku kau yang paling cantik," bisiknya pelan di telinga gadis itu. Ia tak sadar ada tiga pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan saat Sera berdehem, ia baru menyadarinya. "A-ano.." segera ditegapkan tubuhnya diatas kursi itu sambil terbata.

Shiho hanya bisa sweatdrop dan tersenyum geli.

"Kalian berdua manis sekali—," sahut Sonoko menyeringai.

"—Urusee" timpal Shinichi.

"Wah, kalian berdua, aku jadi penasaran kapan kalian akan menyusul Sonoko dan Ran?" ucap Sera.

"Semua pasti ada waktunya, Sera." Jawab Shiho mantap.

Shinichi menatap dalam Shiho disebelahnya itu dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang berada dibawah meja. Didalam hati ia pun mengiyakan jawaban gadis pirang ini. 'Shiho.. saat ini waktunya belum memungkinkan,'

Akhirnya tiba sesi foto bersama kedua mempelai. Mereka berenam telah menempatkan diri bersama Ran dan Araide.

"Minna, Domo Arigatou atas kedatangan kalian semua." Ujar Ran tersenyum manis.

"Ran.. akhirnya kau menyusulku.." seru Sonoko memeluk sahabatnya itu. Merekapun berpelukan bergantian. Sampai tiba waktunya untuk sang mempelai wanita, Ran, melempar buket bunga miliknya. Siapa yang tidak tahu tradisi ini. Barang siapa yang dapat menangkap atau mendapat buket bunga tersebut diprediksi akan menjadi _bride_ selanjutnya. Namanya juga prediksi, belum tentu tepat, tapi dapat menjadi doa juga.

Tentu saja Sonoko tidak perlu ikut sesi ini sehingga tersisa Shiho dan Sera dari kalangan sahabat dekat Ran. Mereka berdua harus—berebut—mendapatkan buket bunga dengan kemungkinan peluang satu banding puluhan wanita lajang yang ada disana.

Biasanya Shiho tidak begitu antusias untuk mengikuti sesi ini, tapi entah kenapa di pesta pernikahan Ran ini ia begitu tertarik.

Dan bunga pun telah dilempar oleh Ran dengan arah melengkung sejauh dua belas meter. Kita sudah tahu seberapa kuat Ran, sehingga buket bunga tersebut terarah ke barisan belakang.

HAAP!

Buket bunga mawar merah muda sudah tertangkap. Tapi siapakah yang beruntung itu?

Kerumunan wanita lajang tersebut terdiam sesaat setelah menyadari siapa gadis yang beruntung itu. Ternyata ada dua gadis cantik memegang buket tersebut bersamaan.

"Ano.. apa anda mau melepaskannya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang yang digelung simpel kebelakang tersebut.

"Eh?" Shiho terkejut diajukan pertanyaan itu. Kali ini sudah bersemangat ikut sesi ini, tapi kenapa malah seperti ini? Juga, tak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerah. "Ii—"

"—Nah, bagaimana kalau kita ulangi saja?" potong Kisaki Eri, ibu Ran yang merasa situasi agak canggung dan sedikit berisik karena para gadis lajang yang ribut membahas mereka berdua. Kebanyakan dari mereka setuju sehingga pelemparan buket pun diulangi.

" _Daijobu_ , Shiho." Ujar Shinichi yang berdiri di samping Shiho yang berekspresi agak kecewa. "Kau mau minum? Akan kuambilkan,"

Belum sempat dijawab, Shinichi sudah melesat ke meja jejeran gelas. Shiho hanya menghela napas singkat sampai menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

" _Sumimasen.._ " sapa orang itu. " _Ano, Gomenasai_.." tambahnya sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Shiho sedikit terkejut gadis ini menghampirinya. "Aa, _daijobu_. Itu bukan salahmu,"

"Yah, karena saya tidak mau mengalah kita berdua jadi tidak mendapatkan buket itu." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Iia—"

"—Shiho, ini minumanmu—" potong Shinichi yang datang membawa segelas _infused water_ segar. "— _Are_?" lanjutnya setelah menyadari dengan siapa Shiho berbicara.

"Kudo Shinichi-san?" ucap gadis bercepol itu.

"Eh? Terumi-san?" Shinichi memasang muka bertanya.

"Hai', tak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini, Shinichi-san," jawab Terumi dengan senyumnya yang terkembang.

"Aku juga. _Ne_ , Kukira bukan dirimu, karena kau kelihatan berbeda kali ini. Oh ya, perkenalkan," Shinichi baru sadar ia sedikit mengacuhkan Shiho. "Ini Miyano Shiho. Shiho.. ini Terumi-san, dia dokter forensik di Markas Besar Kepolisian Tokyo." lanjutnya memandangi kedua gadis itu bergantian.

Mereka berdua membungkuk sedikit untuk menghormati. " _Yoroshiku onegaisimas_ ,"

"Ternyata yang berebut buket bunga dengan Shiho tadi, kau?" tanya Shinichi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, itu tidak sengaja," jawab Terumi ikut tertawa kecil.

Lain dengan Shiho, tiga siku terbentuk di pelipisnya dengan wajah datar. 'Berebut, heh?' ia merasa kata-kata Shinichi tersebut berlebihan. Dan ia tidak nyaman jika Shinichi terlalu akrab—sangat akrab—dengan dokter muda ini. Dan, Markas Kepolisian Tokyo—Satu tempat kerja dengan Kudo, huh?. Tunggu dulu, apa ini artinya aku cemburu?, tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Jika iya berarti aku mencurigai Shinichi, apa aku mulai meragukannya. Ah, TIDAK. Selama ini aku percaya padanya dan akan terus percaya.

" _Demo_ , Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Araide-san adalah senpaiku saat di fakultas kedokteran. Sebelum aku mengambil spesialis dan bergabung ke forensik."

"Oh.." Shinichi mengangguk mengerti. "Sebelumnya aku tak menyangka ada gadis muda yang tertarik dengan forensik. Kau tahu kan, biasanya mereka penakut dengan hal seperti itu,"

'Aku tidak termasuk pada apa yang kau katakan itu, Kudo.' Batin Shiho.

Terumi menanggapi dengan tawa kecil lagi. "Ah ya, aku pamit dulu. Temanku sudah menunggu." Ujarnya tersenyum. "Sekali lagi maaf, Miyano-san."

"Iie. Tak apa. Maaf juga." Sahut Shiho.

"Jaa." pamit Terumi sembari mengambil langkah.

"Hn. Mata ne." Sahut Shinichi.

Sedari tadi Shiho diam saja mengamati jalan aspal didepannya. Shinichi pun gatal untuk memancing suara gadis itu. Setelah melirik sekilas sembari mengemudi, ia sadar jika gadis itu berwajah sedikit sebal dan melamun.

"Perutmu sakit?" Shinichi membuka suara.

Yang ditanya akhirnya kembali dari pikiran tenggelamnya. Kemudian ia berdeham dan membetulkan posisi duduknya di jok depan samping Shinichi tersebut. "Iia," jawab Shiho singkat.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja, Shiho. Jujur lebih baik aku melihatmu marah daripada bertampang tidak jelas seperti ini."

"Tidak jelas? Apa maksudmu?" jawab Shiho bernada kesal. "Mau mengejekku lagi?"

"Ah, Iia. Bukan begitu—"

"—Aku hanya tidak merasa nyaman melihatmu sangat akrab dengan dokter tadi," potong Shiho. "Teru.. Teru siapa tadi namanya.. aku tak ingat,"

Sontak Shinichi tertawa kecil. Membuat tiga siku kembali bersarang diatas poni Shiho. Shinichi tiba-tiba gembira melihat tingkah Shiho. "Kau cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Kurasa tidak."

"Mengaku saja,"goda Shinichi. "Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi kalau kau mengaku."

" _Nani_? Kau pikir aku kriminal? Ujar Shiho tidak terima.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar cemburu, jika iya aku malah gembira."

"...?"

"Karena hal itu merupakan salah satu tanda jika perasaanmu benar untukku."

" _Demo_ , kupikir sebelumnya jika rasa cemburu ini benar, tandanya aku mulai tidak percaya padamu." Ujar Shiho. "Dan aku tidak mau mengakui jika aku tidak percaya padamu. _Dakara_ , kupikir ini bukan cemburu, hanya rasa tidak nyaman saja."

Shinichi tertawa renyah sambil menginjak rem perlahan didepan lampu merah yang menyala. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Menatap Shiho dengan senyum simpulnya.

" _Nande_? Tanya Shiho.

.

.

.

to be continued :)

* * *

A/N :

Konnichiwa, minna-san~

Arigatou utk yg sdh meluangkan waktu membaca chapter 2 ini, Domo Arigatou atas review, fav, follow, dsb.. :D :D *deepbow*

Buat yg bertanya2 apa ini lanjutan WL, Yap.. ini memang sequel dr Wisteria Love, walaupun msh ada cerita ttg wisteria tp tdk akan menonjol disini.

Okay, sekian dulu minna~ :)

See yaa in the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3 Jealous

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Happy reading~! :)

* * *

 **Leaves and Wind**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nande_?" tanya Shiho.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan malah menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Shiho.

"Eh?"

" _Seat-belt_ mu melintir, nih," ucapnya seraya membetulkan sabuk pengaman Shiho.

" _A..arigatou_ ," sahut Shiho. Entah kenapa ia sedikit _blushing_.

KLEK! Suara _seat-belt_ Shiho yang kembali terpasang membuat gadis itu sadar sepenuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah." Ucap Shinichi kembali menginjak gas dengan kalem. "—jika kau mempunyai perasaan cemburu. Itu sangat manusiawi, yang terpenting tidak berlebihan. Juga berarti kau masih percaya padaku. Karena akupun begitu. Terkadang aku disini memikirkanmu, apakah kau disana dekat dengan pemuda lain atau tidak. Sangatlah wajar karena kita sedang dalam situasi berjauhan."

Shiho memandang intens pemuda disampingnya itu.

Memang, ribuan mil masih menjadi spasi diantara mereka. Harus menunggu beberapa bulan sekali atau bilamana ada keperluan untuk Shiho bisa pulang ke negeri sakura ini. Yah, tapi inikan pilihannya. Pilihan selalu datang sepaket dengan konsekuensinya, _right_?

Tangan kanan Shiho terangkat ke dadanya. Jari lentik itu memainkan liontin kalung yang selalu setia berada disana. Rasanya sudah tak sabar dan ingin segera dapat terus dekat dengan Shinichi. Dan menjadi Nyonya Ku—Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya bersemu merah muda. Saat itu juga kepalanya reflek menoleh kekiri untuk menghadap ke trotoar jalan walaupun senyum kecil masih terukir di sudut bibirnya. Tak ingin sampai Shinichi memergokinya, bisa-bisa pemuda itu akan semakin merecokinya.

"Oi, Shiho.." seru Shinichi yang berjalan mendekat ke meja Shiho yang berada di bagian depan sebuah cafe yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari tempat Shinichi bekerja.

"Disini, Kudo."sahut Shiho.

Pemuda itu segera menarik kursi kayu bercat putih yang senada dengan meja kayu ditengah mereka untuk diduduki. " _Nande_? ...Apa kau rindu padaku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam bergambar beruang lucu yang berada diatas meja putih. "Bukalah," ujar Shiho.

"Apa ini?" agak ragu tangan Shinichi untuk membuka kotak itu. Ia curiga jika gadis itu hanya mengerjainya. Kalau iya, ia akan menghukum gadis ini. Bahkan tadi ia buru-buru dari kantor untuk kesini setelah merampungkan berkas-berkas kasus kemarin.

Tapi segera diurungkannya kecurigaan pemuda itu. Matanya berbinar melihat menu nasi lengkap dengan sayur, lauk dan buah tersebut. Sebuah bau sedap pun menggelitik hidungnya. Membuat air liurnya hampir menetes. Shinichi membatu sebentar saat menemukan penampakan apa yang ada didalam kotak beruang itu.

"Wah, _arigatou_ , Shiho.. apa kau sendiri yang membuatnya?" tanya Shinichi.

" _Sou,_ "

" _Demo_ , apa ini aman dimakan?—" Shinichi sibuk membuat deduksi kenapa bentuk onigiri dan telur mata sapinya tidak seperti normal. Memang baunya sedap tapi tidak dengan wujudnya, membuat siapapun akan ragu untuk mecicipinya.

"— _Nani_?" empat siku muncul di kepala Shiho yang segera menatap pemuda itu dengan _deathglare_.

Walaupun Shinichi sudah biasa melihat tatapan mengerikan gadis ini tapi tetap saja masih berhasil membuatnya merinding sesaat. "A-ano—"

"—Kalau kau tak mau, akan kumakan sendiri," ucap Shiho kesal sembari menarik kotak bento itu kearahnya.

"Eh? Tidak boleh.." Reflek Shinichi menarik kembali bento tersebut kearah berlawanan. "Kau kan membuatkannya untukku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh memakannya," tambahnya segera mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan telur ke mulutnya. Yah, ini bekal pertama buatan Shiho untuknya. Bukankah gadis ini sudah berusaha membuatnya?, pikirnya.

" _Baka.._ " ujar Shiho tersenyum kesal.

"Wah.. aku memang salah sudah meragukan bentuknya. Haha," meski sempat ragu disuapan pertama, Shinichipun menyuapkan lagi sayur lobak dan sawi bersamaan nasi ke mulutnya dengan lahap. "Rasanya seperti ini," diacungkannya dua jempol pada Shiho.

"Kau berlebihan," dengan senyum terkembang Shiho tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Shinichi melihat Shiho hanya memesan sepotong _cheesecake_ dan _ice coffee_ untuk masing-masing.

"Sudah tadi dengan Hakase," ia sebetulnya sudah kenyang karena beberapa kali mencicip masakannya sendiri dirumah.

"Habiskan makan siangmu, Tuan Detektif. Menjadi magnet kasus kan harus kuat pikiran dan tenaga," ejek Shiho menyuapkan sesendok kecil _cheesecake_ ke mulutnya.

"Oi-oi—"

"Dan jangan lupa besok malam antarkan aku ke Bandara Haneda."

Shinichi mengangkat kepala dari kotak bentonya untuk melihat Shiho. "Penerbanganmu besok?" Lanjutnya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. 'Ah, aku hampir lupa.' Batinnya.

"Apa kau lupa?"

"Tentu saja.. Tidak." Ujarnya menghabiskan menu bento itu.

"Kau tak perlu menemaniku, Kudo." Shiho berjalan menenteng jaketnya disamping Shinichi menuju halte dekat cafe tadi. Ia jadi merasa tak enak, ini masih jam kerja Shinichi tapi pemuda itu malah menemaninya menunggu bus untuk pulang kerumah.

" _Daijobu_.. karena ini juga bagian dari _refreshing_ ," ujar Shinichi sembari memandangi jejeran pohon maple yang berwarna khas di musim ini. Merah, jingga dan kuning. Daun-daun yang gugur memberi warna di setiap sudut trotoar jalan.

Shinichi tersenyum. Shiho sadar jika pemuda ini merasa senang di kelilingi suasana khas musim gugur ini. Hal itu memicu gadis ilmuwan ini untuk bertanya.

"Ah ya, aku belum pernah bertanya padamu. Musim apa yang kau suka?"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Shiho. Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di halte yang sepi tersebut. "Um.. aku ingin kau mendapat giliran membuat deduksi tentang itu," jawab Shinichi.

"Kalau dari pengamatanku tadi, sepertinya aku sudah tahu," ujar Shiho percaya diri. " _Autumn_ , kan?"

Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Apa aku mudah ditebak?" tangannya mengambil sebuah daun maple warna jingga yang baru gugur dari dahannya di kursi halte tersebut. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana tentang alasannya? Kau bisa menebaknya?" lanjutnya dengan memutar-mutar daun tersebut ditangannya.

"Wah.. apa aku diberikan PR, Tantei-san?" Shiho merasa tertantang sekaligus penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang begitu—Eh," kata-kata Shinichi terpotong saat ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya di seberang jalan. "bukankah itu Jii-san?"

Pandangan Shihopun ikut mengarah pada seberang jalan untuk memastikan. "Sou, benar."

Shinichi segera meneriakkan nama orang itu yang memang kebetulan menyeberang ke arah mereka. Usia senja tak menghalangi kakek itu untuk bepergian, ia masih terlihat sehat dan bugar. Yang dipanggilpun sontak mendengarnya dan berjalan menuju halte walaupun dengan kecepatan ala orang tua.

"Wah, apa kabar, Edogawa-san?" tanya kakek itu setibanya di halte. "Miyano-san?" lanjutnya tersenyum ramah. Persis seperti waktu dulu.

"Baik, Sanjuro Jii-san," jawab Shinichi.

"Bagaimana dengan Ojii-san, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," sahut Shiho tak kalah ramah.

"Baik juga, nak. Ya benar, itu karena Miyano-san selama ini tinggal di luar negeri."

"Bagaimana Jii-san tahu?"

"Nak Edoga—Eh, Kudo-kun yang menceritakannya."

"Ah.. dia banyak cerita ya," ujar Shiho mengangguk sambil melirik ke arah Shinichi.

" _Nee,_ Apa Jii-san buru-buru? Mari duduk dulu." Sahut Shinichi mempersilahkan Sanjuro-san duduk di kursi halte.

"Saya tidak buru-buru, setelah ini tujuan saya pulang ke Beika,"

"Tapi ada perlu apa Ojii-san sampai di Tokyo?"

"Saya pergi ke toko dekat Mall besar itu tadi. Mencari kado spesial untuk cucuku di ulang tahunnya ke-16 lusa nanti,"

"Soudana." Ucap Shinichi. "Kebetulan, berarti Jii-san bisa naik bus yang sama dengan Shiho, dia juga akan pulang ke Beika."

"Baiklah," Sanjuro-san mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya, Bukankah kalian jarang bertemu? Kuharap seterusnya akan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Nande, Ojii-san?"

"Karena menurut pengalaman saya, memulai suatu hal baru itu tidak lebih sulit daripada mempertahankan yang sudah ada. Biasanya akan ada rintangan, entah mudah atau susah tergantung yang menghadapinya. Ah, bukannya saya menakuti kalian, hanya bercerita menurut pengalaman saya. Seperti kita tahu untuk mencapai suatu tujuan hebat yang kita idamkan bukankah selalu tidak mudah. Proses yang tidak mudah tersebut dapat mengantarkan pada tujuan tadi sekaligus merangkai perjalanan berarti menjadi kenangan yang tidak mudah dilupakan."

"Un. Anda Benar Jii-san. _Dakara_ , penting bagi kita menghargai proses dan menghargai apa yang kita punya sebelum kehilangannya," ujar Shiho.

" _Sou_ , saya benar-benar mengakui jika anda adalah teman berbagi cerita yang tepat," sahut Shinichi. "Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin say—" sebuah dering ponsel memotong ucapannya. Segera ia berdiri dan memeriksa ponsel di saku jasnya. Raut muka Shinichipun berubah saat membaca _e-mail_.

" _Nande_ , Kudo?" tanya Shiho.

"Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Ada kasus pembunuhan didekat sini."

" _Soudane_? Kalau begitu, apa kau perlu _partner_?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Eh? Mungkin,—" Lagi-lagi ucapan Shinichi terpotong karena dering panggilan yang segera diangkatnya. " _Moshi-moshi_.. Ah ya, Terumi-san.. kau sudah di TKP? Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Shinichi beralih menatap Shiho. "Kau mau ikut? Kalau begitu, Ay—"

"—Tidak jadi," sela Shiho.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan pulang bersama Ojii-san saja. Ya, kan, Ojii-san?" Shiho menoleh pada kakek disebelahnya. "Sudah banyak orang yang kompeten disana," Ia merasa... cemburu. Tapi tak ingin egois. Ya, dia mengakuinya. Rasa cemburu itu nanti malah mengganggu pekerjaan detektif timur ini. Biarlah pemuda ini bekerja dengan baik dengan dokter muda itu.

"..Oke. Baiklah," agak bingung Shinichi menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shiho.

Sanjuro-san ingin membuka mulut tapi diurungkannya karena Shinichi terlihat buru-buru. Kakek tua itu menoleh pada Shiho yang ekspresinya susah ditebak.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa pakai jaketmu, cuaca akan dingin menjelang sore. Dan Sanjuro Jii-san.. sampai jumpa lagi. Hati-hati dijalan, _minna_." Shinichi segera mengambil langkah pamit untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

to be continued :)

* * *

A/N :

Konnichiwa, minna-san~

Arigatou utk yg sdh meluangkan waktu membaca chapter 3 ini, Domo Arigatou atas fav, follow, dsb.. :D :D hal itu angat memberi semangat saya.. *deepbow*

Arigatou reviewnya _minna-san_ ~ juga yg sdh maraton membaca WL dr awal.. *terharu* :'D

Oh ya berhubung hari ini tgl 4 Mei jadi mau ngucapin sekalian, Otanjoubi Omedetou Kudo Tantei-chan~ wkwk ( ^^)~

Okay, sekian dulu minna~ :)

See yaa in the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4 Gomennasai

**Detective conan is not belong to me**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. Gomennasai**

"Shiho, Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya sayang." Ujar Fusae yang berjalan disamping Shiho. Gadis yang diajak bicara itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada Okaa-sannya.

Merasa diabaikan, Shinichi yang menarik sebuah koper coklat dibelakang dua wanita tadi menggerutu dalam hati sambil ber'oi-oi' ria. Kesal, ia meninju pelan gantungan kunci Higo di tas Shiho yang dibawanya.

Tiba di depan _gate_ keberangkatan internasional, mereka berhenti.

"Aku pergi dulu, Okaa-san.. jaga dirimu dan Hakase juga ya," pamit Shiho sembari memeluk Ibunya itu. Setelah puas memeluk ibunya, ia beralih menghampiri Shinichi. Tangan kurus itu mengambil alih gagang koper saat pemuda itu masih menatapnya intens. "Tampangmu jelek sekali." Ejeknya saat menangkap aura sendu di wajah Shinichi.

" _Nani_ —"

"—Jaga dirimu juga, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri menangani kasus." Sela Shiho sesaat sebelum Shinichi protes. "Dan rindukan aku.." lanjutnya melengkungkan senyum dibibirnya.

Segera pemuda itu memajukan badannya untuk memeluk Shiho. "Tentu saja," ujar Shinichi pelan sembari mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu. "Kau juga rindukan aku. Dan yang terpenting jaga dirimu untukku." Lanjutnya kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat Shiho.

Shiho mengangguk diiringi lukisan sendu yang samar diwajahnya. Teringat setelah ini harus menunggu beberapa bulan untuk bertemu Detektif jenius didepannya ini.

Gadis itu segera mengendalikan dirinya setelah mendengar pengumuman jika pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan segera _take off_. Ia melambaikan tangan singkat pada tiga orang tadi dan bersegera menaiki si burung besi.

Tit tit tit... tit tit tit...

Dengan melipat kedua tangan, Shinichi tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh suara alarm jam digital didepannya. Terlihat sangat pulas karena keletihan.

Seseorang yang kebetulan lewat di koridor samping ruang kerjanya pun menghampirinya. Orang itu menepuk pelan lengan Shinichi agar tidak membuat pemuda itu kaget.

Perlahan Shinichi membuka matanya. Ia mengerang pelan dan meregangkan tangannya yang terasa kebas. "Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya masih setengah sadar.

"Jam setengah delapan." Jawab orang itu sambil menonaktifkan suara alarm yang belum berhenti berbunyi.

"Terumi-san?" sedikit terkejut Shinichi bertanya.

"Gomen ne, Shinichi-san," jawab Terumi tersenyum. "Maaf karena aku membangunkanmu. Tapi ini sudah malam, akan lebih baik jika kau pulang dan beristirahat."

"Ah, Daijobu.. aku malah berterimakasih." Ucap Shinichi beranjak berdiri dan dengan cepat membereskan berkas-berkasnya diatas meja.

"Oh ya, Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya gadis itu.

Shinichi yang sedang memakai mantel dan syalnya menoleh. "Um, Belum."

"Aku tadi bilang jika lebih baik kau segera pulang tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika perutmu diisi dulu sebelum itu. Aku yang traktir, sebagai permintaan maafku tadi." Ujar Terumi.

"Ah kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku baik-baik saja, Terumi-san." Jawab Shinichi. "Aku akan makan dirum―" bunyi dari perut Shinichi memotong ucapannya. "Ah.. ," lanjutnya malu.

Terumi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi malu Shinichi. "Hayaku." ajaknya sambil belajar keluar ruangan.

Mereka berdua selesai dengan acara makan dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Terumi. Gadis itu berjalan dengan merapatkan tangan di tubuhnya. Terlihat ia kedinginan. Shinichi yang merasa tidak enak hati segera menawarkan jaketnya. Tapi Terumi segera menolak.

"Tak apa. Pakailah, Terumi-san," ujar Shinichi. "Lagipula kau sudah memberiku tumpangan."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" sebenarnya Terumi merasa tidak enak karena lupa membawa jaket.

"Aku masih punya ini," jawab Shinichi bangga sembari memegang syal hijaunya.

"Hanya dengan itu?" Terumi ingat bahwa Shinichi sering memakai syal itu.

"Kau tahu? Ini bukan syal biasa," jawab Shinichi nyengir. "Ayo, diluar sini semakin dingin."

Terumi berjalan mengikuti Shinichi ke mobil sambil masih berpikir apa maksud detektif muda itu. Bukan syal biasa?

Shinichi mematikan mesin mobil dan menoleh pada dokter muda yang duduk di kursi sebelah. " Arigatou, Terumi-san. Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

"Daijobu, Kudo-san." Jawab dokter itu tersenyum. "Ah ya, kapan mobilmu selesai diperbaiki?"

"Belum tahu, kemarin masih proses perbaikan. Mungkin besok aku akan ke bengkel untuk mengeceknya."

"Jika belum selesai, aku bisa memberimu tumpangan." Usul Terumi. "Jalan rumah kita searah lagipula."

" _Iie_ , tidak perlu repot-repot, Terumi-san."

"Aku agak memaksa, Kudo-san." Tambah dokter muda itu melebarkan senyumnya.

"Sungguh tidak perlu, aku bisa naik taksi―"

"―Sepertinya tanganku agak terkilir karena latihan golf kemarin." Potong Terumi. "Jadi kau mau menolongku untuk menyetir sampai ke kantor, Kudo-san?" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

Esok harinya..

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti agak mendadak tepat di depan rumah Sang Detektif. Dokter muda itu kemudian mengambil ponselnya untuk memanggil pemilik rumah seraya keluar dari mobil untuk berpindah kursi. Tak lama Shinichi keluar dari rumahnya dengan agak tergesa yang segera masuk ke dalam mobil Terumi tersebut.

"Inspektur Megure sudah menelponmu?" tanya Terumi.

"Ya, lebih baik kita langsung ke lokasi." Shinichi menginjak gas dengan agak terburu-buru. "Mereka juga sudah memanggil ambulans. Korban kritis sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya ingin melihat TKP."

"Baiklah," Terumi mengangguk. "Em, Omong-omong, mobilitasmu tinggi ya, Shinichi-san. Memang paling tepat jika aku memberimu tumpangan kan?"

"Ya, mungkin kau benar."

"Apa kau sudah memecahkan kasusnya, Shinichi-san?" tanya Terumi yang menyodorkan cola ke arah Shinichi yang duduk di bangku taman yang tak jauh dari lokasi TKP.

"Arigatou." Jawabnya sembari menerima cola dingin tersebut. "Aku masih belum menemukan bukti yang menguatkan deduksiku."

"Sou?" ujar Terumi mengambil duduk di sebelah Shinichi.

Shinichi meneguk colanya sampai tinggal setengah. "Ah.. ini segar sekali,"

"Ya, semoga ini membantu merefresh pikiranmu, Kudo-san."

"Hn, kuharap begitu."

"Ne.. Shinichi-san," panggil Terumi yang membuat Shinichi menoleh padanya. "Jika kasusmu sudah selesai bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Terumi, detektif ini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "...Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

"Nanti saja kalau pikiranmu sedang tidak bercabang seperti ini."

"...Ah, Baiklah."

"Omong-om―"

Trililiit.. ponsel Shinichi berdering. Sepertinya panggilan.

Sebelum menjawab panggilannya ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik. Dengan nada semangat segera ia membuka mulut. "Moshi-moshi,"

Terumi menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shinichi yang jauh lebih semangat dan cerah. Siapa?, pikirnya.

"Ya, aku sedang menyelesaikan kasus yang sedikit rumit sekarang, Hn.. tapi tidak masalah. Sedikit lagi aku akan menyelesaik― ...Ah, apa maksudmu? Huh, kau memang selalu meragukanku. Percayalah pada kemampuan detektif tampan ini. Hahaha."

Pada saat itu juga Terumi mendapat panggilan yang mengharuskannya kembali ke rumah sakit kepolisian. "Em, Shinichi-san, maaf aku mengganggu pembicaraanmu tapi aku harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Eh?" Shinichi memberi jeda pada panggilannya dengan Shiho. "Sekarang? Baiklah. Hati-hati, Terumi-san."

"Apa tidak apa-apa kutinggal?" tanya Terumi. "Sepertinya aku bisa sampai malam karena urusan ini. Atau kau mau bareng saja?"

"Ah, Tidak perlu. Masih ada beberapa tempat yang ingin kutuju. Kau duluan saja, Terumi-san." Jawab Shinichi. "Aku bisa pulang naik taksi atau bus nanti, tenang saja."

"Baiklah." Ada sedikit guratan kecewa diwajah dokter muda tersebut. "Matta raishuu."

"Hn, Matta ne."

`Siapa itu?` tanya suara di seberang telepon Shinichi.

Shinichi yang ingat teleponnya masih tersambung dengan gadis berambut pirang tersebut segera mendekatkan ponsel ke telinganya kembali. "Itu tadi Terumi-san."

'Terumi-san?' batin Shiho. Netra gadis itu melebar tiga milimeter yang tidak bisa dilihat Shinichi. `Dokter muda itu selalu bersamamu ya, Kudo.` nada suara Shiho agak susah dijelaskan karena sepertinya beberapa emosi terkandung disana.

"Hn, ya, kebetulan dia menangani kasus yang sama denganku." Jawab Shinichi semangat.

`Kau senang?` kata-kata Shiho lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu―"

`―Jangan lupa dengan janjimu minggu depan, Kudo.` sela Shiho. `Tahu rasa jika kau lupa atau mengingkarinya.`

"Sou.. aku ingat, Shiho." Ucap Shinichi kemudian tertawa. "Hei, apa kau cemburu, nona manis?"

`Tidak.` jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Ah, aku tak percaya―"

`―Sudah ya, detektifku yang tampan,` potong Shiho lagi, kali ini nada sarkasmenya terlalu kentara untuk tidak diindahkan Shinichi.

"A―"

`Jaga kesehatanmu. Sampai jumpa.`

"Eh, Chotto―" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela napas. Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan usil ilmuwan cantik itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia malah tersenyum. Kembali mengingat kata-kata Shiho tadi―detektifku yang tampan―. Walau tadi nadanya sarkasme―tapi tetap saja, baru kali ini gadis pirang strawberry tersebut mengucapkan kata itu. Tampan? Duh, Ingin sekali ia mendengar kata-kata itu lagi. Sekali saj―

"―Chotto, Satoru!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki kepada temannya yang sebaya, yang secara tidak langsung menyela apa yang dipikirkan Shinichi.

'Dasar, bocah-bocah SD ini menggangu saja,' batin Shinichi yang bertampang kesal karena keasyikannya terganggu.

"Lihat, Kenta!. Aku menemukan banyak daun momiji yang gugur disini."

"Wah, kau benar, berarti sudah cukup. Ayo kita main dengan ini." ajak Kenta. Kedua bocah tadi lalu serius menyusun lembaran daun momiji secara berjejer. Kemudian mereka bersuten untuk menentukan siapa yang duluan bermain.

"Aku pilih bagian luarnya menghadap atas." Ujar Satoru.

"Kalau begitu aku menghadap kebawah." saut Kenta. "Oke. Mari kita mulai." Kemudian daun-daun yang bagian luarnya menghadap keatas dibalik dengan cepat oleh Kenta agar menghadap kebawah. Dan sebaliknya daun yang bagian luarnya menghadap kebawah dibalik agar menghadap keatas oleh Satoru. Mereka seperti berebut siapa yang akan selesai duluan dan saling melindungi daun milik-masing-masing.

Shinichi yang tadi agak kesal malah tertarik dengan permainan anak-anak tersebut. Beberapa saat ia mengamati cara bocah kecil tadi membalikkan daun tersebut dengan bantuan daun lainnya. Ya, ia memang tertarik, tapi bukan tertarik untuk ikut bermain dengan dua bocah tadi melainkan sepertinya ia mendapat pencerahan dengan kerumitan kasus yang ditanganinya tadi.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum. Segera ia beranjak berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan menuju dua bocah tadi dan menepuk topi salah satu anak yang bermain tadi. "Terimakasih, Kenta, Satoru.. mungkin saat kalian besar nanti, bisa menjadi detektif hebat." Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Dua bocah tadi hanya bengong dan menghentikan permainannya sementara waktu.

"Kau kenal Oji-san tadi?" tanya Satoru pada Kenta.

Yang ditanyapun hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

Bibir merah muda yang melengkung itu melengkapi aura manis wajah putihnya. Manik biru abunya bersinar kala memandangi bukit hijau yang dapat ia lihat dari kaca jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. Tetapi dua detik kemudian wajahnya berubah datar. Ia menghela napas. Fusae dan Hakase tidak bisa menemaninya kesini karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Ia agak kesal karena Shinichi tidak bisa menemaninya kesini―apalagi kalau bukan kasus―. Padahal pemuda itu telah berjanji padanya. Sejak tiba di jepang kemarin ia belum melihat batang hidung pemuda itu.

"Dasar..." gumamnya pelan.

Ia pun sampai di hamparan rumput hijau yang dilihatnya sebagai bukit pada perjalanan tadi. Langkahnya pelan sebelum berhenti tepat di depan nisan bertuliskan _MIYANO AKEMI_. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Shiho meletakkan sebuket bunga matahari di depan nisan tersebut. Beberapa saat ia hanya diam memandang marmer persegi berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kabarku baik, Nee-chan." Bisiknya pelan. "Gomennasai, sudah lama ya. Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, terutama tentang seseorang." Lagi-lagi Shiho tersenyum kecil, tapi kali ini penyebabnya karena ia sedang memikirkan seseorang tersebut.

Anginpun berembus lembut. Mengibarkan rambut pirang Shiho perlahan. Ia merasa seakan kakak perempuannya itu sedang mendengarkannya. Senyumnya mengembang, dan diambilnya posisi duduk didepan 'Nee-channya'.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat tertarik kalau aku menceritakan ini ya?" tanya Shiho yang tentunya tidak memerlukan jawaban. "Akan kuceritakan bahkan jika panjangnya akan sepanjang novel." Tawanya renyah. Dan iapun mulai bercerita sepanjang beberapa bab novel romansa remaja yang pernah ia baca.

Tiba-tiba manik biru Shiho berkaca-kaca. "Iie, Nee-chan. Tenang saja, aku memang ingin menangis. Bolehkah? Aku bersumpah ini bukan tangis sedih melainkan tangis bahagia. Hanya saja, yang kusesalkan bahwa kau tidak ada untuk mendampingiku disaat bahagiaku nanti. Ah, walau memang aku belum tahu kapan hari bahagia itu."

Setitik air bening jatuh mengalir dipipinya, yang segera diusapnya itu. "Wakatta.." ucapnya pelan. "Setelah ini aku tidak akan menangis, Nee-chan. Maafkan aku." Gadis ilmuwan itu lalu tersenyum dengan menampilkan giginya yang rapi. Sembari beranjak berdiri, tangannya membersihkan debu yang tertempel di roknya saat ia duduk di rerumputan.

Seusai berpamitan pada Nee-channya, Shiho berjalan menyusuri kompleks tersebut. Terkadang ia mendongak untuk melihat keatas, kalau-kalau hujan jatuh. Ia lupa bawa payung. Sedari pagi memang langit tidak mendung tapi juga tidak cerah.

Saat menuju gerbang keluar, ia melewati beberapa orang yang memang sedang mengunjungi pemakaman tersebut. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat salah satu orang yang membawa bunga dan memakai topi hitam tersebut. Tapi siapa?

Terlihat orang itu serius sekali saat menatap batu nisan didepannya. Sepertinya ia sedang berdoa. Saat Shiho berjalan melewati orang tersebut tepat saat yang diamati selesai dengan kegiatannya dan berbalik badan.

Sejurus kemudian Shiho dan orang itu saling bertatapan. Keduanya mengernyit. Tapi Shiho dibonusi dengan kaget. "...K-Kau." Reflek telunjuknya mengarah pada laki-laki itu.

Kedua ujung alis laki-laki tersebut bertautan karena perlakuan Shiho terhadapnya. Iapun berdeham. "Sumimasen,"

"Ah, Gomennasai," ujar Shiho cepat sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Shiho semangat. "Eh, bukan. Maksud saya tidak. Tapi, saya tahu anda, Ryusuke Higo-san." Lanjutnya dengan wajah berseri.

"Apa kau penggemar?"

"Ya, betul. Saya memang penggemar anda Higo-san. Ah, juga Big Osaka."

"Sou desu ne?" kali ini Higo tersenyum ramah.

"H-Hai.." ucap Shiho terbata saking senangnya. "Maaf kalau boleh tanya disini.. anda.."

"―Maksudmu siapa yang aku kunjungi?"

Shiho mengangguk.

"Dia adalah teman setimku dulu." Jawabnya sambil mengambil langkah.

Reflek Shiho pun mengikutinya dan bertanya. "Apa dia..?"

"Ya,―" ucapan Higo terpotong karena tiba-tiba banyak titik air turun dari langit. Hujan turun dengan derasnya beberapa detik kemudian.

Shiho pun berlari mendahului Higo menuju tempat berteduh. Dibelakangnya Higo ikut berlari menyusul Shiho yang berhenti dibawah pohon.

"Eh?" Shiho sedikit terkejut Higo tiba-tiba memayunginya. Ia baru ingat, tadi memang Higo-san membawa payung.

"Kau naik apa?"

"Taksi,"

"Biar kuantar ke taksimu,"

"Sou?" wajah Shiho berubah senang. "Arigatou gozaimasu,"

"Dou itashimashite." Jawab Higo sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun berbagi payung ditengah terjangan hujan. Sampai diluar kompleks Higo mencari taksi yang mana yang Shiho maksud.

"Mana taksinya?"

"Ah, tadi aku hanya menyewanya untuk kesini. Aku akan telpon taksi yang lain."

"...?" Higo mengernyit. "Tadi kukira..., ah bagaimana kalau kuberi tumpangan?"

"Tidak perlu, Higo-san. Rumahku di Beika, jadi pasti tidak searah denganmu."

"Beika? Ya benar memang tidak searah."

"Tenang saja. Aku baru saja menghubungi taksi. Akan sampai dalam sepuluh menitan. Silahkan anda duluan saja tidak apa-apa."

"Bisa saja seperti itu." Jawab Higo. "Tapi aku bukan pria seperti itu. Meninggalkan wanita sendirian disini, hujan pula." Ujarnya nyengir. "Akan kutemani sampai taksimu datang."

"Ne? A-Arigatou,"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Miyano Shiho."

"Baiklah, Miyano-san. Apakah kau butuh tanda tanganku?" ucap Higo. "Ah, bukannya aku narsis atau apa, tapi biasanya penggemar kan seperti itu ya kan?"

Shiho nyengir. "Anda benar, tapi sebenarnya saya sudah punya tanda tangan anda dirumah."

"Sou?" terlihat Higo senang.

"Hn," angguk Shiho. "Sepertinya taksi saya sudah datang, Higo-san." Tambahnya mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan raya.

"Syukurlah. Pakailah payung ini agar kau tidak kehujanan ke taksimu." Pinta Higo menyodorkan payung kearah Shiho.

"Demo―"

"―Sampai jumpa, Miyano-san." Higo segera berlari menuju mobilnya yang memang parkir di dekat gerbang masuk.

"Arigatou," seru Shiho.

Dan Higo membalas seruan gadis itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

Esok harinya...

"Apa sudah semua, Hakase?" tanya Shiho memastikan sekali lagi bahwa tak ada yang ketinggalan.

"Ya, Shiho-kun, aku hanya membawa sedikit peralatan. " jawab Hakase mengeluarkan kotak berisi alat ciptaannya dari bagasi belakang mobil VW kuningnya.

Shiho yang memang sedang mengambil cuti beberapa hari di Jepang menyempatkan diri untuk menemani dan membantu Hakase di pertemuan sekaligus pameran penemuan dari Ilmuwan dan Profesor se-Jepang yang diadakan setiap tahunnya.

Selesai membantu menyiapkan keperluan Hakase, Shiho membuka suara. "Apa ada yang perlu kubantu lagi, Hakase?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup, setelah ini biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." Ujar Hakase. "Ah, kalau kau bosan, kau bisa berkeliling sampai beberapa jam kedepan."

Shiho mengangguk. "Baiklah," ia kemudian mulai berkeliling meninggalkan Hakase yang memang tidak mau diganggu dengan alat-alat penemuannya.

Sepertinya ia sudah mengelilingi setengah dari gedung pertemuan yang cukup luas ini. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi sejauh ini nihil. Tapi saat menemukan stand penemuan kimia, ia berhenti sejenak. Tertarik untuk mendekat dan bertanya-tanya lebih detail yang menyangkut hal tersebut. Matanya tak lepas memandangi informasi tentang obat-obatan kimia yang baru ditemukan.

Tiba-tiba disampingnya, berdiri seorang pria berusia kepala lima ditemani seorang anak buah yang setia berjalan dibelakangnya. Orang itu lalu bertanya pada para profesor di stand tersebut. "Hmm menarik juga. Bisakah saya mendapat informasi lebih dari projek ini?" katanya dengan suara yang berat.

"Ya, Tentu saja." Seorang profesor yang terlihat lebih muda menjawab antusias. "Kami akan sangat senang jika Profesor Arai tertarik dengan projek kami." Jawab ilmuwan tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau anda meninggalkan kartu nama dan kami akan menghubungi anda nanti?"

Shiho reflek menoleh pada pria yang disebut profesor tersebut. "Chotto.." reflek juga Shiho membuka mulut. "Profesor Arai..? yang terkenal itu.." lanjutnya masih dengan muka bertanya.

Professor Araipun menoleh pada Shiho disampingnya. "Ya?"

Ajudan Profesor Arai ikut bertanya. "Apa nona mengenal atasan saya?"

"Sumimasen, saya Miyano Shiho. Saya sudah tahu banyak hasil penemuan anda. Itu semua mengagumkan, Profesor." Ujar Shiho tersenyum.

"Ah, berarti anda bukan kenalan atasan say―"

"―Chotto." Prof Arai tiba-tiba menyela. "Kau tadi bilang nama keluargamu Miyano? Benar?"

"Eh? Hai'." Jawab Shiho. "Memang kenapa, Profesor?"

"Maksudmu Atsushi Miyano dan Elena Miyano?" masih dengan raut serius Profesor itu bertanya.

"Sou desu,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Professor Arai lagi dengan raut senang. "Jadi ini putri Atsushi," lanjutnya tertawa kecil.

"Nande, Profesor?" raut bingung Shiho tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau boleh percaya boleh tidak, Nona. Tapi aku adalah teman waktu muda dulu dengan ayahmu, bahkan juga ibumu. Lebih tepatnya satu angkatan kuliah di inggris."

"Sou desu ka?" Shiho yang agak tak percaya terlihat senang.

"Tentu saja." Profesor itu menangguk mantap. "Melihatmu ditempat ini, apa nona sedang ikut pertemuan atau lainnya?"

"Ah, saya menemani ayah saya―ayah angkat―yang juga profesor, ia sedang ikut pameran. Karena saya lebih tertarik dengan dunia kimia makanya saya berada di stand ini." Shiho tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi nona juga tertarik dengan dunia ini persis seperti Atsushi ya. Omong-omong apa saya mengenal ayah angkat nona? Siapa namanya?"

"Agasa Hakase."

Prof Arai seperti sedang mengingat-ingat. "Hmm, sepertinya saya tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tapi mungkin saya pernah bekerja sama dengannya. Karena banyak sekali ilmuwan yang pernah saya ajak kerjasama." Ujarnya tertawa renyah.

"Sokka. Mungkin saja."

"Oh ya, jika nona memang tertarik dengan suatu projek seperti ini akan sangat senang jika saya bisa bekerja sama dengan nona. Putri dari Atsushi Miyano."

"Saya merasa tersanjung anda mengatakan itu, Profesor. Kebetulan saya sedang melakukan penelitian di Amerika untuk Thesis saya. Mungkinkah saya bisa memperoleh informasi tambahan terkait penelitian saya?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Prof Arai mengiyakan. "Tapi untuk bidang kimia, lokasi penelitian kami bukan di Tokyo tapi berada disini, Osaka, lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari gedung ini. Jika anda butuh sesuatu mampirlah, nona." Ujarnya ramah dengan suara berat yang khas.

"Baiklah, Profesor."

"Tanaka-san." Prof Arai memanggil ajudannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Tanaka-san.

"Ini, nona." Tanaka-san menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama dari Prof Arai.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Shiho berterimakasih sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah, saya juga ingin membicarakan sedikit hal tentang Atsushi." Ujar Prof Arai sambil mengambil langkah. "Kalau begitu saya duluan, nona Miyano. Masih ada yang perlu saya lihat."

"Hai'."

"Ne, Shiho-kun. Kau mau makan apa siang ini?" melihat Shiho yang sedari tadi diam dan berpikir serius, Hakase berinisiatif memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. "Sushi? Atau makanan barat?" acara mereka tadi memang telah selesai dan sekarang waktunya mengisi perut.

"Terserah, Hakase." Shiho mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela samping ke depan mobil. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu lapar."

"Ei, yang benar saja, ini sudah jam 2 siang. Kau harus mengisi perut agar tidak sakit nanti."

"..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shiho-kun?"

"Hakase.. Apa kau tahu Professor Arai?"

Yang ditanya memasang mode berpikir, dan saat ia ingat langsung berdecak. "Nee. Bukankah itu Profesor yang terkenal diantara para ilmuwan di negara kita? Bahkan kupikir luar negeri juga."

"Ya. Kau benar, Hakase."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Dan Prof Arai bilang, beliau kenal baik dengan... Miyano Atsushi dan Miyano Elena."

"Benarkah? dengan ayah ibumu?"

Shiho mengangguk. "Hn. Sebenarnya beliau ingin membicarakan sedikit tentang mereka padaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu hendak menemuinya atau tidak."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau dari dulu ingin mencari tahu tentang orangtuamu?"

"Karena..." Gadis bermanik biru abu itu berhenti sejenak dan menatap genggaman tangannya diatas pahanya. "...Sebut saja aku pengecut."

Ya, ia memang pengecut. Karena ia takut. Ia takut tak sanggup menahan kesedihannya. Hanya dengan melihat kaset rekaman suara peninggalan ibunya saja, sekumpulan air bening memenuhi pelupuk matanya, siap untuk ditumpahkan mengaliri pipi beningnya. Apalagi jika mendengar suara rekaman ibunya, ia bisa menangis dalam diam didalam kamarnya sampai tertidur. Yah, itulah sisi Shiho yang tak banyak orang tahu. Karena ia telah memasang benteng tebal di luar, menyatakan diri jika ia gadis kuat yang sangat―sangat mandiri.

Dan sekarang, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Kakinya melangkah antara yakin dan ragu. Tapi tanpa sadar ia telah masuk ruangan itu. Shiho menyapa pemilik ruangan dengan membungkukkan badan 45 derajat.

"Selamat datang, nona Miyano."

"Konnichiwa, Professor."

"Akhirnya anda berkunjung kesini. Saya sudah menunggu."

Shiho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin menyesal untuk datang kesini.

"Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja, Prof."

Prof Arai tertawa renyah melihat gerak gerik Shiho. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah tak sabar dengan topik _Keluarga Miyano_. "Baiklah.."

"..."

Langkah gadis ilmuwan tersebut akhirnya terhenti disebuah halte yang masih sepi karena jam sibuk belum saatnya. Sinar mata gadis tersebut terlihat redup. Ekspresi wajah Shiho sulit dijelaskan, tapi yang pasti gadis itu sedang bingung. Banyak hal sedang ada di pikirannya.

Teringat pembicaraan dengan Professor yang juga teman orang tuanya itu.

'Apa anda tahu tentang projek yang pernah dikerjakan orangtua anda, nona Miyano?'

'Apa orangtua anda mewariskan projek tersebut?'

'Anda tahu? Jika projek itu adalah pembuatan obat mematikan sepanjang sejarah umat manusia?'

'Bisa anda katakan secara detail tentang obat itu? Saya bisa menjanjikan imbalan yang setimpal jika anda bisa, nona.'

'Apakah anda berkeinginan mengambil keuntungan sendiri dengan projek tersebut untuk diri anda sendiri?'

Dari banyak pertanyaan tersebut hanya kata pendek, _Tidak_ atau _Maaf_ yang keluar dari mulut Shiho. Sebab ia memang tidak tahu secara detail tentang projek itu. Hanya saja, ia memang pernah mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi, bukannya mendapat setidaknya sedikit saja cerita tentang seperti apa masa muda orang tuanya malah panen pertanyaan membingungkan yang didapatnya.

Disaat seperti ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah tempat bersandar atau tempat ternyamannya untuk beristirahat. Terutama seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi pikiran, bahkan berdiskusi dan memecahkan masalahnya. Tetapi masalah lainnya adalah orang ini tidak mengangkat teleponnya. 'Mungkin ada kasus rumit sekarang,' batinnya. Ini kali keduanya menekan tombol hijau di nomor Kudo Shinichi. 'Sekarang ini aku membutuhkanmu, Kudo,' bisikknya dalam hati. Dan, akhirnya ia menyerah. Memutuskan untuk bicara langsung pada detektif super sibuk itu nanti setelah sampai Tokyo.

"Huh, keuntungan?" Shiho mendengus sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar kembali ke restaurant dimana Hakase berada. "Yang benar saja―"

"―Hai, nona manis." Sapa seorang laki-laki yang entah darimana sudah berjalan disampingnya. Disusul seorang laki-laki lainnya yang menyeringai kearahnya. Dua orang tersebut kelihatannya adalah komplotan. "Ayo ikut kami." Sahut salah satu dari mereka.

Tentu saja Shiho takut. Tapi ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena ia bertekad untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia malah membuka suara tegas. "Minggir, Jangan ganggu saya." Sergahnya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "Akan kupanggil polisi."

Dua orang pria tersebut bukannya menciut dengan ancaman Shiho malah tertawa. "Sudahlah ayo ikut kami, nona. Kami tahu tempat bagus."

Saat salah satu pria tersebut mencoba menarik sebelah tangan Shiho, sebelah tangan gadis itu masih berusaha menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. Gadis pirang ini mencoba melawan sebisanya, karena ia memang tidak menekuni satupun olahraga bela diri. Semakin lama pria itu semakin memaksa dan menarik Shiho menuju mobil mereka. Shihopun mencoba melepaskan diri dengan berteriak.

Mereka bertiga hampir sampai di mobil penjahat itu, ketika seseorang datang melancarkan tendangan ke arah salah satu penjahat. Orang itu lalu memberikan pukulannya lagi. Sehingga salah satu penjahat tersungkur. Orang itu lalu menoleh pada Shiho yang masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari penjahat yang tersisa, hingga ia berhasil melepaskan diri setelah memberikan tendangan tepat di tulang kering penjahat itu. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia hilang keseimbangan karena dorongan penjahat itu dan terpeleset dari trotoar jalan. Poselnya yang masih mencoba melakukan panggilan mendadak mati karena benturan yang lumayan keras. Kepalanya membentur aspal, dan setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri sambil bergumam lemah. "...Higo-san..."

"―Nona!"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" nada khawatir tersirat di suara Hakase.

"Tidak ada luka serius di kepalanya. Hanya saja untuk penyembuhan kakinya agak lama." Jawab seorang dokter berkacamata tersebut.

Hakase menghela napas, sedikit lega.

"Kalian boleh langsung melihatnya." Tambah dokter itu.

"Hai. Arigatou." Hakase dan Higo-san langsung berjalan memasuki kamar dimana gadis ilmuwan itu terlihat masih memjamkan matanya.

Dua laki-laki itu berdiri disamping ranjang Shiho. Sibuk mengamati keadaan Shiho.

"Arigatou, Higo-san.." Hakase menoleh pada pemain sepakbola disampingnya. "Jika tidak ada kau, bagaimana dengan Shiho-kun.." nada Hakase berubah sedih.

"―A, tak masalah, Agasa-san. Kebetulan saya lewat daerah sana karena lapangan latihan kami disekitar situ. Saya hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya memang dilakukan." Jawab Higo tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

"Yang terpenting sekarang Miyano-san dapat segera pulih."

"Ya, tentu saja." Ujar Hakase kembali memandangi dimana putri angkatnya itu sedang terlelap.

Pagi ini Shiho merengut saat mendapati bahwa seseorang yang dicarinya tidak ada di kamar ini. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia berada di kamar rawat ini. Kenapa detektif tidak peka itu belum menjenguknya?

Padahal ia sudah menghubungi pemuda itu. Yah, benar. Ponselnya kan rusak. Apa mungkin Shinichi menghubungi nomornya tapi tidak bisa? Tapi kan ia bisa menghubungi Hakase atau Okaa-san. Wah, dasar kau ya, detektif prodigy itu. Muka Shiho berubah tertekuk karena kesal.

"Shiho, ayo minum obatmu dulu." Ujar Fusae. Okaa-sannya yang memang khawatiran, begitu mendengar anak gadisnya ini masuk rumah sakit langsung memesan penerbangan tercepat yang bisa didapatnya untuk ke Osaka.

"Hn," Shiho mengangguk dan memasang senyum. "Arigatou."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan rawat Shiho diketuk. Dan begitu terbuka muncullah seorang laki-laki. Higo-san kembali mengunjungi kamar Shiho. Dengan sebelah tangan membawa sebuket kecil bunga bluebell. Reflek, Higo membungkuk memberi salam kepada Fusae. Wanita itu membalas dengan raut ramah.

"Sumimasen, Apa saya mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Fusae tersenyum. "Ayo silahkan duduk."

Yang dipersilahkan segera mengambil kursi di samping ranjang Shiho. "Ah, saya membawa ini." ujarnya menyodorkan buket itu.

Fusae menerimanya dan menaruhnya di vas dekat jendela. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Higo-san. Atas apa yang telah anda lakukan."

"―Dou itashimashite. Itu bukan masalah, Fusae-san."

"Terimakasih telah menjenguk saya, Higo-san. Dan terimakasih banyak atas pertolongan anda waktu itu. Sejujurnya, saya banyak merepotkan anda." Ujar Shiho.

"―A, tentu tidak, Miyano-san." Jawab Higo tersenyum tulus.

Sehari kemudian...

Shinichi mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan ranjang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap itu. Wajahnya sangat cemas dan khawatir. Tapi kemudian diselingi lega karena sepertinya gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, lihat saja raut damainya yang sedang terlelap.

Sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan tangan kanan Shiho yang tidak terpasang infus. "Gomen ne.. Shiho."

Beberapa lama Shinichi betah memandangi Shiho yang masih memejamkan matanya tersebut. Sembari sesekali membetulkan selimut gadis itu. Kepalanya menoleh kekiri dan mendapati sebuah vas diatas meja yang terisi bunga bluebell mungil nan cantik. Sepertinya ia merasa sesuatu yang kurang pas disana. Sedetik kemudian ia bangun dari kursi dan mencari sesuatu di laci bawah meja tersebut. Dengan satu tangan, Shinichi memindahkan si mungil bluebell ke wadah plastik yang ditemukannya. Lalu tentu saja mengisi vas tadi dengan bunga matahari yang dibawanya sedari tadi. Nah.. sekarang baru pas, pikirnya senang. Orang seperti apa yang membawa bunga bluebell untuk orang sakit, heh?

Tiba-tiba Shiho terbangun karena suara yang ditimbulkan Shinichi saat menata meja disamping ranjang Shiho.

Disaat Shiho masih sibuk mengerjapkan netranya beberapa kali, Shinichi menghampirinya dan membuka suara. "Ah, Gomen..," ujarnya kembali duduk di kursi tadi. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Agak terkejut melihat si 'detektif tampan' sudah ada dikamar rawatnya, netra Shiho melebar. Tapi secepat kilat ia mengendalikan diri dan menumpahkan rasa kesalnya. "Kau sudah tahu, tapi masih bertanya." Sedikit nada sarkastik itu kembali menyapa pendengaran detektif itu. Tentunya nada sarkastik yang dirindukannya. Jika gadis itu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti biasanya berarti ia baik-baik saja, kan?

"Gomennasai, nona Shiho." Lanjutnya. "Maafkan aku.. Bagaimana kakimu? Apa terkilirnya parah?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri."

"Um, sepertinya kau belum bisa jalan sendiri ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab gadis itu menghela napas. "Dan juga disini membosankan, Kudo."

"Apa kau ingin keluar sebentar?"

"Hn,"

"Baiklah ayo kutemani."

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan kursi roda―"

"―Naiklah," perintah Shinichi.

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat naiklah."

"Kau serius? Yang kubutuhkan kursi roda, Kudo."

"Aku akan jadi kursi rodamu kali ini,"

Sejenak Shiho menatap Shinichi dalam diam. "Baiklah, kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri, Kudo." Segera Shiho menempatkan diri di punggung Shinichi yang sedari tadi merendah untuk menyiapkan punggungnya agar Shiho naik.

Kali ini mereka berdua berada di dalam lift untuk turun. Shiho mengeratkan tangannya pada sekitar leher Shinichi agar tidak jatuh. Meski awalnya menolak, tapi jujur ia senang digendong Shinichi seperti ini. Merasakan hangatnya punggung Shinichi membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa aku berat?" Shiho memecah keheningan didalam lift yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sedang menggendong beberapa kantung beras." ucap Shinichi tertawa kecil.

Jawaban detektif prodigy itu sontak membentuk empat siku di dahi Shiho. Disusul dengan pukulan sebelah tangan Shiho di kepala Shinichi, dengan pelan tentunya.

"Ei, Nande?"

"Kau ini.." gerutu Shiho. "Setidaknya sangkal pertanyaanku tadi. Dasar tidak peka.."

"Aku jujur, Shiho. Kau tahu, kau itu bahkan lebih sarkas daripada aku."

Meskipun itu benar, tapi Shiho merasa kesal. "Turunkan aku." Perintahnya.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Shinichi mantap.

"Aku serius."

"Apa kau kesal? Baiklah aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak akan menurunkanmu. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa berjalan sendiri ke kamarmu dengan kondisi ini."

"..."

"Kencangkan sabuk pengaman. Sebentar lagi penerbangan akan mendarat di taman rumah sakit." Ujar Shinichi bernada ceria seperti seorang pramugara.

Shiho pun hanya bisa tersenyum karenanya. Ia lalu menghela napas. "Gomen,"

"Hn." Shinichi mengangguk mendengar permintaan maaf gadis manis ini. "Kau memang berat, Shiho. Tapi jauh lebih berat perasaanku padamu. Mungkin di dunia ini tidak ada timbangan yang bisa mengukurnya. Hehe." Lanjut pemuda itu yakin dengan menampilkan deretan giginya.

Shiho merespon dengan memutar bola matanya _plus_ sebuah pukulan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Oi-oi―"

.

.

.

To be continued... :)

.

.

.

A/N:

Konnichiwa minna~ lama tak jumpa yaa hehe

Apa kabar kalian? Semoga sehat2 ya XD

Wah, akhirnya saya kembali lagi di fic ini :) :) maafkan saya yang lamaaa sekali ga update, hal ini karena kesibukan di dunia nyata yang sangat menyita waktu T.T Gomennasai~ *bow* maafkan juga kalau chapter ini terlalu panjang atau alurnya terlalu cepat dan banyak typo ,

Arigatou gozaimashita~ utk yg sudah fav follow n review, kalianlah yang membuat saya utk terus semangat melanjutkan+menyelesaikan fic ini *deepbow*

Jaa ne~


End file.
